It is known that a motion transmitter element can be used to transfer a motion provided by a drive shaft of a handle of an electric oral hygiene device (e.g. a toothbrush) to a functional element that is mounted at an at least partially hollow housing of an oral care implement attached to the handle for driven motion. The oral care implement typically is a repeatedly attachable and detachable replacement part that is thrown away once the functional element (e.g. a brush head) is worn out. Further typically, the oral care implement has an elongated and slim housing (allowing pushing the housing into the oral cavity to bring the functional element to a treatment location, e.g. a molar or a wisdom tooth) and the motion transmitter element is used to, e.g., allow using a short drive shaft at the handle. The motion transmitter element thus is coupled with the functional element on a first end and is structured to couple with the drive shaft at a second end. It has been described to realize such a motion transmitter element as a multi-component element comprising a T-shaped metal connector, where the leg of the T is realized as a metal rod and the cross-bar of the T is realized as a another metal rod that is welded to the metal rod that forms the leg. Further, it is known that the part that is intended for coupling to the drive shaft can be realized as a plastic injection molded part that is connected with the T-shaped metal rod part, e.g. by a push-fit or a press-fit. Document EP 0 624 079 B1 generally describes such a motion transmitter.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement and a method of making an oral care implement that are improved over the known devices and methods or provide at least an alternative in view of the known devices or methods.